I Want You Back
by Anonymous452
Summary: PyroxOc PyroxGambit John joined the acolytes to escape from the one thing he fears most: his ex-boyfriend, Mark. But when Mark kidnaps him, he is once again trapped. Will Remy be able to save him before it's to late? Yaoi don't like don't read.


I Want You Back; A Pyro Love Story

~Prologue~

An abandoned, little motel stood alone in an empty lot outside of Bayville. Inside that little motel was a boy tied down on his stomach in a dusty bed. His bright orange hair was disheveled and bald spots, where his hair had been ripped from his head, were scattered across his scalp. His arms and legs were tied to the bed by thick rope, his already bloodied hands yanked against the bonds and the scars around his wrists opened. Blood leaked from his veins and onto the dirty sheets of the bed. A shiver ran down his spine from lack of warmth.

A door slam rang through the small room and heavy footsteps stalked towards the bed. The boy tried to look up, but a strong hand slammed his face down into the mattress. He growled irritably as the hand wrapped around a clump of his hair and yanked his head up. He let out a strangled scream only to have his hair pulled harder. His captor pulled the boy close to him and leaned down, his lips brushing against the shell of the boy's ear. "Johnny," he snarled, like a mother talking to her child, "haven't you learned by now? It's not polite to scream."

John merely growled in response. The man chuckled and released John's hair, letting the Aussie fall back onto the cot. He stroked John's bare back and purred seductively, "Do you understand, Johnny?"

Johnny remained silent, refusing to respond, "Answer me, Johnny, I don't want to hurt you… anymore."

John struggled defiantly against the restraints but to no avail. He whimpered in defeat and glanced up at Mark and narrowed his eyes angrily. Mark smiled sadistically and stroked John's hair. "I understand, Mark," John whispered, still scowling.

Mark ruffled John's hair affectionately. His smile widening as his hand slipped through the brilliant orange locks. "Why did you leave me, Johnny? I know things were rough but we could have gotten through it... together. One day I came home and you were gone. How do you think that made me _feel_?"

John merely shrugged, or tried to shrug. Mark ran a hand through John's hair once more, "That doesn't answer my question, Johnny," Mark purred.

John glanced up at Mark, "Why did you hit me,_ Mark_? Why did you always come home drunk, _Mark_? Why did you spend what little savings we had on drugs, _Mark_? Why did you-"

**SMACK!**

John's head jarred to the side as Marks hand connected to his cheek.

"SHUT UP!" Mark roared.

"Everything I did, I did it for US! You're the one that ruined it!" he screamed.

John's vision blurred with tears, _'Damn, that hurt,' _he had to calm Mark down. "I'm sorry, Mark," John pleaded, "It's my fault, please don't be mad at me."

Mark glared at John, "It IS all your fault!"

John struggled against his restraints, twisting and turning until he was able to rest his chin on Marks thigh. "Do you forgive me, Marky?"

Mark looked down and his eyes softened at the look on his previous lover's face. He couldn't stay mad at Johnny, at least not forever. Mark gave John a small smile and nodded, "Yes, I forgive you, but I'm going to make sure we are together forever."

Mark cupped John's chin and pulled him up so he was at eye level. He gently kissed the tip of John's nose, "I love you, Johnny," he whispered.

John pulled away and averted his eyes to the mattress, "Why are you doing this, Mark?"

Mark chuckled and got off the bed, standing before the smaller Australian. He gave John a smug smirk before smoothly walking over to the door and yanking it open. He turned to John one last time and threw John a wicked smirk, "I want you back, Johnny, and I intend to have you."

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

This is merely the prologue to a much longer story, if you wish for me to continue leave a review. If you hate it and it makes you want to kill yourself or several small children let me know and I shall hang my head in shame. It is pyroxoc if you couldn't tell. I'll update as soon as possible and bring pleasure to you all. Leave a review to let me know what you think, any mistakes I made, or how I can improve the story.


End file.
